1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus including a circuit and a light source.
2. The Prior Arts
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element, and the material for forming a light-emitting chip of an LED mainly includes chemical elements selected from groups III-V, such as gallium phosphide (GaP), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and other compound semiconductors. The light-emitting principle is converting electric energy into light, namely applying electric current to a compound semiconductor, so that redundant energy is released in the form of light through the combination of electrons and electron holes, thereby achieving light-emitting effects.
Since the light-emitting phenomenon of LED is not caused by heating or discharging, the lifespan of LED is more than 100,000 hours, and idling time is saved. Moreover, LED has the advantages of quick response speed (about 10-9 seconds), compact size, low power consumption, low pollution, high reliability, capability for mass production, etc. Owing to the characteristics of long life span and low power consumption, the application of LED is fairly extensive, for example, mega-size outdoor display boards, traffic lights, cell phones, light sources of scanners, illumination devices, and so forth.
However, the conventional illumination apparatus is generally configured by providing LEDs onto a circuit board, and the LEDs are electrically connected with the circuit board, so as to form an LED array, and then assembling the LED array into a light source accommodating space of the illumination apparatus. Accordingly, in fabricating such an illumination apparatus, the LEDs must be previously welded to the circuit board. Then, the circuit board, together with the LEDs welded thereon, is secured to light source accommodating space of the illumination apparatus. As such, the process of the fabrication is relatively complex, and needs a high fabrication cost.